fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow is a character Seto initially meets at the theme park Character Info Background Personality Crow is initially rude to Seto, stealing his pendant and teasing Seto by making Seto run around the theme park, falling in a hole, and facing a boss. His initial reaction to Seto seems to be taken from the rowdy pirate in a book Seto found in a hole, called "Pirate Isle". After falling off of the ferris wheel, he gives up and becomes friendlier towards Seto. The two become best friends afterwards. Story Seto meets Crow after heading out of the underground mall. Crow steals his grandpa's pendant, which also contains PF's screw, and runs off. He teases Seto by making fun of him, writing stuff on the walls like, "Of course I'm not there, dummy!" or "Seto's such a lame name!" After chasing Crow around the merry-go-round, teacups, park and roller coaster, Seto catches up to Crow, but Crow led him into a pitfall trap, causing Seto to fall into a hole. While in the hole, he finds a book called "Pirate Isle", and the pirate's personality is just like Crow's own. When he gets back at the surface, Crow is waiting for him on the ferris wheel and has him fight a boss. After that, Seto climbs the ferris wheel to get back his locket, only to have Crow tease him again, but Crow accidentaly falls off of the ferris wheel while throwing the pendant to and taunting him. Seto runs to check if he's ok, and Crow gives up and becomes friendlier towards Seto. They then sit down and Crow shows him a picture of him and a man in, what looks to be, a laboritory. Seto asks Crow if he saw a silver-haired girl and Crow tells Seto that he sees a girl (though unsure of the hair color because he never spoke to her) occasionally at the hotel near there. He then gives him a skull ring and kisses him, thinking that friends kiss. It's Seto's first kiss, and Crow replies by saying, "Then, I guess we're best friends." Later on in the game, Seto finds Crow collapsed in an area between piles of broken androids. Crow says that he is an android as well and that his battery is about to die "any second now". Seto tells him not to die because they're friends, and Crow says they'll always be best friends. His battery dies soon after. If you look in the area after his "death", you'll find a crow feather in place of his missing "corpse", but can't pick it up. Appearance Crow appears to look like a 16 year old boy with jet-black hair, green eyes (like a cat's eyes), and sharp teeth. He wears oddly-styled clothes and hangs a kettle by his side. He also has a crow's head on his outfit and other crow-related items, like crow feathers. Trivia *Just like the merchant, Crow likes shiny things, as mentioned in writings at the theme park after obtaining the green flashlight. *Crow named himself after seeing a crow. His personality and appearance are also reflections of a crow. He can jump high and move fast, unlike normal humans, making him more crow-like. Category:Characters